mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Seronker
Seronker is a Melixid who are able to live in cold climates, like their relative, Wintomelixs. However, despite being related to Wintomelixs, Seronkers are known to bully, even kill, Wintomelixses. They are the main antagonists of the adventure, Trouble on Ravonorta!. Appearance Being a Melixid, they have the same bodyshape and some features as their fellow Melixids have. They have a mouth that all their relatives have with 12 teeth and 3 fangs the most visibile, eyestalks with light blue eyes and black pupils, suction pad-like feet with 3 toes, hands that their relatives also possess. On their back is a row of 6 crystals that are the same that the Bijouruba have on the sides of their head. These crystals are light blue in color. They are a darkish-light blue in color with a light blue pattern on their arms and legs that go up to their elbows and knees. Finally, they have dark blue dots covering most of their body. Biology and Behavior Like most of their relatives, Seronkers are predators. Like their relative, Wintomelixs, they are more suited to cold climates though they can live anywhere there is food availible. However, they prefer colder climates and they are a rare sight in warmer climates. Unlike most of my other species who are related by a creature family, they are known to bully Wintomelixs, sometimes to the point where Wintomelixs will either turn herbivorious or become scavengers. This also makes them Wintoruba's top competitor. Seronker have all the abilities that all Melixids have but they also have one that their relatives do not have: the Sprint ability. This ability for them is rather short but allows them to run up to 20 mph for a short time. They are also poisonous, but they have the weakest poison with a Level 3 with two Level 2 spit parts. Though weak, they can shoot their poison from a long distance, earning their nickname of the "Sniper Melixid". Seronkers are predators and they prefer hunting in packs, but like Kelinawba, they are not very intelligent and they may get into non-killing fights with each other. They mainly hunt by hiding in snow or in forests, where they wait to ambush a unexpecting creature. Like all predators, they will scavenge from carcasses if the opprotunity is there. They may eat fruit and plants if they fail in making a kill, though they rarely eat them. During the breeding season, the males will try to impress the females by either showing off the crystals on their back or by dancing. The male usually don't help the female with raising the offspring very much, but he doesn't tolerate threats to them though. Also, he may go make a kill and bring it back to the female and the offsrping. They can live up to 80 years. Name Origin Seronker's name has no real meaning, as it was chosen in Spore's Creature Creator. In adventures Seronkers are the main antagonists in Trouble on Ravonorta!. This is so far their only appearance in a adventure to date. In the adventure, the population of Seronkers on Ravonorta has exploded in huges numbers and they begin causing trouble for the local Kadgelos. 'Appearances' 'Misc. Adventures' Trouble on Ravonorta! Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Seronker_Rear_View.png|Back view of a Seronker. Trivia *Seronker is the first species of my creation who is known to not be friendly towards a relative of theirs. *Prior to the creation of Cactolix, Seronker once had the weakest poison of the Melixidae. But since they are able to shoot their poison at long range and with a bit more power than Cactolix, the still retain their nickname of the "Sniper Melixid". Category:Melixids Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Predatory Omnivore Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:Winter-themed creatures Category:Enemies